


First Kiss

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Good Omens One Shots [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley's first kiss in 666 words.





	First Kiss

In all the years he's been thinking about it, Aziraphale never imagined that a demon would kiss so  _ softly.  _

Crowley's mouth is warm and searching, and after a moment he presses deeper, but not too deep, his lips not  _ needing,  _ but  _ wanting. _

Desperately wanting; six thousand years' worth of nearly unbearable wanting, released in one slightly clumsy, uncertain moment. 

Well, uncertain in technique, maybe. Definitely not in intention.

Aziraphale returns the kiss, but he's holding back. There's no reason to, really; they're free now, but somehow this careful, slow meeting of mouths seems right for their first kiss. He wants to appreciate the feeling of Crowley's mouth against his, wants to know its texture and its flavor. He's been waiting so long for this, and he knows that Crowley has been waiting even longer. Failing to savor it now would be a sin greater than...well, greater than falling in love with a demon. 

Aziraphale's not even sure that being in love with a demon is a sin anymore. How can it be, when it feels like  _ this?  _

Crowley's hands, cool and tentative, come up to touch his face, and Aziraphale parts his lips and goes in for another kiss. He hears a sound, a disbelieving exhale of breath, come from Crowley, and he reaches out blindly to grip the demon's shoulders.

Crowley moans, then, and it's not a moan of pleasure. It sounds as though he's overwhelmed, perhaps even about to start crying, and Aziraphale pulls away.  Crowley gasps as their mouths separate and leans forward, golden eyes still locked on Aziraphale's lips. He moans again. 

"Dear boy," Aziraphale says, "are you alright?"

"Am I…?" Crowley is still staring at his mouth. "Angel, please...please, kiss me again…" 

There is only one possible response to that request. Aziraphale dives back in, opening up to receive Crowley's tongue. The demon's hands are shaking, he realizes, as they slide down his neck and press against his chest. Aziraphale places his own hands over them to hold them steady.

"Crowley," he whispers against the demon's lips, and Crowley slides into his arms and holds him tight, face pressing against his shoulder, arms trembling.

"Oh, love," Aziraphale says, softly, and Crowley gives a strangled sob. 

"I love you, angel," Crowley says into his ear. "I'm in love with you. There's nothing I can do about it, there was never anything I could do about it. I'm...it's always been this way." 

Aziraphale strokes Crowley's hair, tangling his fingers through it. "How did you…" he presses his lips together, still clutching Crowley against him. "How is it that you never told me? Not even while drunk, not even when we thought the world was ending?" 

He feels Crowley shake his head, and then the demon pulls back to look at him, to put his hands on either side of Aziraphale's neck, as if he's afraid the angel might turn away. "It wasn't easy," is all he says.

Aziraphale has nothing to say to that, nothing that won't lead to them rehashing six thousand years of him causing Crowley pain when they should be reveling in this ability to finally touch each other, and so he simply kisses Crowley again. This time, Crowley is ready for it. He scrapes his fingernails against Aziraphale's neck as he kisses back, his mouth firm and sure. He tastes so good, and he  _ smells  _ so good, and Aziraphale never wants to break this kiss.

Crowley's arms wrap around him and Aziraphale keeps kissing, sliding his tongue into Crowley's mouth and slipping his hands inside the demon's jacket to rest on his hips. He feels so loved, because he  _ is _ so loved, and always has been. 

"I love you, too," he says, tongue grazing Crowley's bottom lip as he whispers against it. He feels Crowley smile.

"Someday," the demon says, "you're going to have to tell me how long." Crowley brushes their lips together again. "But for now, just…"

Aziraphale understands, and connects their mouths again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the fic? Let me know!


End file.
